Sandy Bottom
by Saruvi
Summary: Very short story about two lovers on the beach.


**Disclaimer: **The characters Roxas and Axel and other Kingdom Hearts chars belong to Disney and Square Enix.

**A/N:** This is a story I wrote a long time ago, back in 2003 actually. Originally, it was a his/her short story. But I changed it to Roxas and Axel. It is a short one though and I don't plan on making it longer.

--

The soft breeze tassled his blond hair, whipping it across his face as he made his way down to the water's edge. Soft waves cascading over the dampened sand of the beach. It was a bit windy this time of evening and the beach was deserted except for a few sandpipers running to hop away from the water before it soaked their tiny feet. Rays of sunlight glinting off the tiny beads of sand.

He bent down to run his hand over the cool, wet sand, the water rushing around his fingers. Looking up, he saw Axel smiling at him from his place on the blanket a few feet away.

Roxas straightend himself back up and held out his arm to him. Roxas' body beckoning Axel to come join him at the water's edge. Roxas watched as Axel stood up, brushing sand from his shorts. His red hair blazing in the light of the setting sun.

Axel walked towards him slowly, his lips curling into a sexy smile, that Roxas knew was just for him.

Mischief playing wickedly in his eyes. He reached him and bent his head down to take possession of his lips. A soft moan escaping Roxas as Axel's tongue danced with his. His tongue slowly dancing with his, sending tingles throughout Roxas' entire being.

His strong hands reaching up to caress him through his shirt. Hee held her arms up for him as he pulled the shirt off of him and tossed it to the ground. Roxas' arms came down to rest against his sides, the shirt laying by their bare feet on the wet sand.

Roxas' fingers unzipped his shorts, and pulled his shirt over his head. Axel stood back to look at the blond.

Smiling, Axel circled one of Roxas' nipples with his finger. Then, bent down to lick at it. Biting softly down upon his already hardened nipple, Roxas thought he would give anything just for this to never end.

His tongue languidly sliding around the nipple, wetting it to an almost excruciating peak, Roxas cried out as he felt his lover lower him to the sand. His fingers unzipping his shorts, he slid them down his thin legs.

Sliding over Roxas' body, waves rushing to become a part of this sensual escape, Axel's green eyes smoldered with dark desire.

Roxas gazed lovingly up at him, running his hands through Axel's red hair as the redhead moved down the length of the blond's body to kiss him softly on his thigh. Dragging his tongue upward to mark him intimately, Roxas arched up to meet it as it delved deep inside him.

Axel's tongue moved in and out of him and Roxas arched up in ecstasy. Panting with his need, he wanted Axel inside him so badly.

Precum dripping out of his erection as his fingers dug into the wet sand, his blond hair wet by the water around them, Roxas tried to pull Axel closer, but he held him arms tightly beside his smaller body. Roxas struggled weakly, as Axel lifted his head to look at his passion flushed face.

"What is it you want, love?" Axel asked him, his voice carried like a whisper on the breeze, full of tenderness and love.

"You," Roxas whispered back.

Axel's hands binding Roxas' into the soft, damp sand as he leaned over him and slid himself deep within the walls of the blond's warmth.

Roxas loved the feel of Axel inside him. It was pleasure beyond anything he'd ever experienced. And Axel knew just how to make love to him. Where his sweet spot was, where to touch him, how hard to go, how deep he wanted him. Roxas didn't even have to tell Axel anymore. The redhead knew just how to do it the way he liked it.

Tingles began igniting underneath the blond's skin as Axel thrust in and out of him. Roxas loved this part especially as it felt like he was on fire. Ready to burst into flames the more Axel pushed into him. When Axel pulled out halfway, he screamed the redhead's name and arched up, meeting his next thrust head on.

As Axel moved within him, Roxas' sigh of pleasure caused something eternal to awaken deep inside his soul, Roxas cried out Axel's name as he pumped himself in and out of his body, soft kissing sounds issuing from him as Axel bit his neck as he felt him explode hotly inside him.

Roxas' own climax every bit as violent and shattering to him. The cool water rushing to calm their heated bodies as their hearts beat against one another.

Axel kissed Roxas' lips tenderly, and whispered, "you belong to me," softly into his ear.

"Always," Roxas whispered back. The sound carried away on the wind as two lovers lay together in the dying light of the day.


End file.
